Starless Night
by Hyper Blood Pixie
Summary: During the dog attack, Brightpaw dies along with Swiftpaw. What happens when, a couple Starclan apprentices decide to have another chance. But only Brightpaw and Swiftpaw get through. Will they survive or will they go back to a very angry Starclan. R&R!
1. Escaping Starclan

**Please Review, an OC is Rainpaw but she will hardly be in the story...**

**Disclaimer: Mee-ow!**

"Shh…" Rainpaw hissed.

"Why should I?"Swiftpaw hissed back.

"Shut the nostar up!" **( Forest with no stars is like hell so, shut the no star up,is shut the hell up.)** I hissed.

"Why should we?"

" They are going to see us."

"Or hear us." Shrewpaw added. The apprentices of Thunderclan, we were trying to sneak out.It was getting Boring, my paws still hurt from the journey with the clans. I looked at the Lake,and sighed.

"Come on,Brightpaw!"I growled. I changedmy name back to brightpaw,I hated the name lostface. We settled,invisible in the forest growth.Somewhere,in the distance,a wolf howled. I shivered, Swiftpaw curled beside me.

**:Flashback:**

_"Come on!" Swiftpaw said,"Don't you guys want to be warriors?"_

_"Yes.." We murmured._

_"Cloudpaw,I mean tail, became a warrior and I-I mean we trained so much harder than him!" A chorus of yeahs followed._

_"So what are we waiting for?" He said," Lets destroy this pack!" We shrunk back._

_"Who's with me!" I so wanted to become a warrior._

_"I am." I stood up. There was a flurry of gasps. Swiftpaw's eyes lit up, the we ran up behind the elders den, and disapperead into the growth._

_(I am skipping all the gorey details of the dogs.)_

_I opened my eyes to blue one's._

_"This cat shall now by known as Lostface!" Cloudtails pained eyesbored into mine as darkness surrounded me._

**:End of flashback:**

Swiftpaw's eyes stared into mine. We were never mates, just really…close.

"Come on Lovebirds!" Shrewpaws voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Shut up,Shrewpaw!" Swiftpaw and I said together. We laughed.

"Your all mousebrains." Rainpaw said, as we neared the edge of Moonpool. I held my breath as Swiftpaw and I leapt in.

**RPOV**

Shrewpaw and I were about to jump in when a voice came behind me.

"Just what do you two think your doing?" I turned around to see, Bluestar.

"Uuuumm…" Shrewpaw stated.

"We are going back!" I said. Proud.

"Oh, no your not." Spottedleaf came from behind the bushes.

"Why not?" We whined.

"It isn't safe." Bluestar said.

"You can turn into stardust!" Spottedleaf blurted. Our eyes widened. Then, what about…. TheMoonpool burst into light. Bluestar and Spottedleaf ran over to the moon pool and looked down.

"Oh dear." Spottedleaf said.

**Cliffie! Please enjoy! This is the prologue!**

**_Love,_**

**_Rain_**


	2. Becoming an apprentice

**Please enjoy! Sorry it's so short...**

**BPOV**

"Who are these guys?"

"They look like newborn kits." I heard someone sniffing me.

"That's wierd."He said.

"What?"

"They smell like all four clans."

"Come on, let's get back to camp. I hope Squirrelflight doesn't mind two more kits."

* * *

**4 Moons Later.**

* * *

"Come on, Brightkit!" Cinderkit squeled. I followed after her stumbling over my tiny paws, until I bumped into a blue-grey she cat. She narrowed her blue eyes as she looked at me, and bent down to my level.I reconised who it was immediatly.

"Blue….Bluestar."I stammered.

"You have made a grave mistake Lostface." My ears dropped at the name.

"Like what?"I hissed.

"Like you running away from starclan."I bit my lip.

"Your fate has been chosen." Bluestar mewed. " When,a cinder shall fall, Your life will be broken,stars and all." She faded away.

"Come on Brightkit!" Cinderkit pulled my tail. " Move your big furry butt!" She said with a mouthful of fur. I sighed as she dragged me along.

"Brightpaw!" Lionkit mewed and jumped on top of me. "I call being the thunderclan warrior." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and flipped over, biting his tail. He grabbed a paw. I wacked at his head and we tumbled over,and over. Till we bumpedinto something soft and white. Lionkit and I looked at Cloudtail for one second till we yowled,

"Attack!" And we leapt on top of him.

"Hey!" He said as We nipped at him. "Ow! Cut it out!"

"Lionkit! Brightkit!"

"Yes…?"We asked innocently, still clutching on to Cloudtail.

"Come here, it's time for sharing tongues."

"Aw…mom!"

"Come."

"Yes Squirrelflight." We mumbled as we walked away from Cloudtail.

"That is no way to treat a senior warrior!" Squirrelflight mewed.

"We are sorry Squirrelflight." She nodded, as we nustled closer into her fur.

* * *

**2 moons later**

* * *

"Brightkit! Brightkit! Brightkit! Brightkit! Brightkit!" Cinderkit said over and over Bouncing on my flank."Yeah! Your up!Your up! Your up! Your up!" I cursed silently to the overly excited Cinderkit.

"I am up," I said. As Sorreltail, cleaned my fur. Both Squirrelflight and Sorreltail were my mothers. Sorreltrail, more like a nanny though…

"Your all clean,brightheart." She murmured.

"Yeah!"Cinderkit squeled. "Were gonna be apprentices! Were gonna be apprentices! Were gonna be apprentices! Were gonna be-"

'We get it." Swiftkit growled. Cinderkit rolled her eyes.

"Let all Cats old enough to catch theirown prey gather hear under high rock for a Clan meeting!"Firestar rangout.

"Oh my Starclan!"Cinderkit mewed. Once all the clan gathered around he spoke, " May Hollykit,Jaykit,Lionkit,Cinderkit,Brightkit and Swiftkit,Pleasecomeforeward. We steppedout of the crowd of Cats.

"Hollykit you shall be known as Hollypaw,Your mentor will be,Sandstorm." He wentonlike this. I really didn't care,until he said my name. "Brightkit, your mentor will be Cloudtail. Cinderkit,Brakenfur, and Swiftkit, Dustpelt." I walked towards my mentor once the meeting was over, and he licked me in between the ears.

"Let's be friends, instead of Mentor and apprentice." He spoke, " I will be teaching you new things, not dictating you." He had grown since I last saw him, well since the last time I saw him, I died.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**_LOve,_**

**_Rain_**

**_Oink! I am a cow._**


	3. Cloudtail's discovery

"Brightpaw, welcome to the forest." I laughed.

"Come on Cloudpaw." His eyes narrowed.

"It's Cloudtail."

"Sure,sure." I smiled. His flicked my nose with is tail. He then taught me to hunt, I already learned this! I caught my first mouse. He then decided to teach me to fight.

"Okay, attack me."I sunk down, ready to pounce,Suddenly, it wasn't Cloudtail anymore. It was a dog! I wacked at it's nose. It growled and jumped on top of me. I screamed and started to cry. The dogs were attacking me.

**CPOV**

"Okay." I said, " Attack me." Brightpaw was pretty intelligent, let's see how she fights. She was ready to pounce. Suddenly her eyes widened and she stumbled back, swiping her paw through empty air.She screamed and fell, she started to cry.

"Brightpaw!" I was pained to say the name. " What's wrong?"

"Swiftpaw!" She screamed. "The dogs! Look out! The dogs!" How can she…? Is she the really brightpaw.

"Brightpaw!" She nearly jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Cloudtail! You scared me!"

"I want the truth."Her ears flattened." I want it now."


	4. Lies and Memories

**I worked really hard on this, since I have 2 stories, it can get a little confusing... But, for my peeps that read**** BOTH Last Wish _And_ Starless night, then you know what I am talking about, I also thank you. This Chapter is actually longer than my chapters in Last wish. But, this one has stuff that came from a book. I know, Lionpaw has changed. In my fanfic, he is nice and caring.**

* * *

"The truth?" He nodded. I turned around and ran. In Starclan, the windclan apprentices, mainly Gorsepaw, taught me, and a few others how to run. I knew all the Clans secrets, every clans. I ran. Cloudtail couldn't keep up. I skided to a stop. That was a close one. Suddenly, a hazy cat apperead in my vision, It was Spottedleaf.

"Hey, Spottedleaf."

"Hello, Brightpaw, you are to return to your clan.You have a meeting with starclan tonight.'

"But-" I started to say, but she was gone.

"Furballs!" I growled. Then I ran back to camp, The ferns clawed at my fur, My paws itched, but I made it to camp before Sun down, I almost made it to the apprentices den when a white pelt blocked me. I looked up, and fell back. It was Cloudtail.

"Brightpaw…!" He hissed. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Cloudtail!" A cream colered long furred cat ran up to him.

"Daisy.." He agnoledged her.

"Don't be mean to Brightpaw, she is just a new apprentice."

"I wouldn't be telling how I should mentor her, Kittypet!" He growled.

"If I don't remember, you were too." Sorreltail said. Cloudtail growled.

" Brightpaw, Tell the truth." He said turning his attention to me.

"I-I had a dream last night." Think of a good story! " I dreamed I was a Kittypet, and I lived with a house full of dogs, big ones, small ones, fat ones, skinny ones."

"Get to the point!" Cloudtail growled. Sorreltail hushed him.

"Swiftpaw was there too, They started to come nearer and nearer and then I woke up. I had a remembrance of it, while we were battle training."Smooth Brightpaw. I smiled to myself.

"Is that the truth?" He sounded bewildered.

"Duh! Did you think I had dogs attacking me and Swiftpaw was there too." I snorted. All the cats were staring at me, some with ears flattened, some with widened eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"That actually happened." Cloudtail murmered, even though I already knew.

"Oh." I slowly moved to the apprentices den, It was Twilight. I curled up in my nest and went into a deep sleep.

'Moonhigh is when we shall meet. Have fun wit your friends till then.' A voice surrronded me I woke up and went to the freshkill pile. I grabbed a vole and curled into a ball.

"Can I sit with you?" Cloudtail asked. I swepped my tail around me gesturing for him to sit.

"I want to tell you a story about your name sake." I growled.

"I already heard it!" and experienced it. " mousefur told me. "

"Oh, I am sorry." His voice filled with pain maybe I was too hard.

"Wait." I said as he got up to leave I put my tail on his shoulder.

"I have a question" The one that's been haunting my for many seasons.

"Yes?"

"This Brightpaw my name sake did you love her? Was she your sister? Mate? Best friend?" I cut off when I looked at his eyes. Pain shock, curiosity Anger. He took a breath.

"She….she was like my best friend. Yes I loved her." Then he got up and left.

"Did you bite Cloudtail's tail off?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Shut up, Swiftpaw! She is hurting!" Said a female voice.

"Are you okay?" a pelt rubbed against mine. I turned my head to see Lionpaw. Now that you're here.. I thought, But I instead said

"I am fine thank you."

"No problem anytime," He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Come on love birds!" Swiftpaw yelled, breaking us apart. We laughed as we ran up to the apprentices den, I ran faster I stopped at the entrance, Lionpaw crashed into me. He rolled over and over till we bounced and hit the wall.

"Ouch." I mumbled in his coat. I felt a tongue on mine. With soothing licks I fell asleep. It was a beautiful meadow. Swiftpaw materialized beside me. We ran. Over the familiar meadows forests feeling the breeze in my fur. Suddenly, Hollypaw was at Swiftpaws side. Lionpaw at mine. We stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Swiftpaw asked.

"We come here in our dreams. We can't help it." Lion paw answered and wrapped his tail around mine we walked together to the pool. Bluestar, spottedleaf , and yellowfang, were there. We bowed our heads.

"Welcome back" Bluestar started. " Hollypaw Swiftpaw Lostface.." I hissed.

"It's Brightpaw." Swiftpaw defended.

"Right." She coughed. " And lionpaw."

"What's happening?"He asked.

"I think we might have to go back to starclan. You're here to witness."

"Why do you have to go back to Starclan?" He hissed.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Don't." Yellowfang hissed.

"Yes yellowfang." I mumbled.

"Better."

"You are not here to come back with us." Spottedleaf said. " Your hear for us to decode the prophecy." With that Leafpool entered looked around shocked but sat down.

"The prophecy is… failed." Yellowfang said.

"We saw it wrong."

"Brightpaw, you will receive new scars over time."

"No….!" I howled. I ran towards Bluestar.

"Brightpaaaaaaaaw!" I loud voice yelled and I was tackled.

"What the-" Lionpaw said.

"Shrewpaw!" Swiftpaw said.

"Shrewpaw?" Leafpool asked.

"Yup. Hi Leafpaw!" He said.

"It's Leafpool now…"

"Of Course… I better be going."

"You better." Yellowfang grumbled.

"Bluestar, we should show them her scars."

"Your right." I felt a tingling sensation. There were a series of gasps.

"What happened?" Lionpaw asked.

"I got attacked."

"We shall show you." Spottedleaf said, and I was plummeted back to the apprentices den. The old apprentices den.

_"What is this place?"_

_"My old home."_

_"What?"_

_"I died then ran away from starclan to finish my life!"_

_"So….?"_

_"This is how…how I died."_

_"Oh."_

_"Come on!" Swiftpaw said,"Don't you guys want to be warriors?"_

_"Yes.." We murmured._

_"Cloudpaw,I mean tail, became a warrior and I-I mean we trained so much harder than him!" A chorus of yeahs followed._

_"So what are we waiting for?" He said," Lets destroy this pack!" We shrunk back._

_"Who's with me!" I so wanted to become a warrior._

_"I am." I stood up. There was a flurry of gasps. Swiftpaw's eyes lit up, the we ran up behind the elders den, and disapperead into the growth. The cold undergrowth was cold underneath my pawsteps._

_"Brightpaw? Where are we going?"_

_"To Snakerocks." But I didn't say it. It went through my mind._

_"Wheres that?"_

_"Old thunderclan territory." Suddenly Lionpaw dissaperead._

_'woah.' I heard his voice. 'I am seeing through your eyes.'_

_'This will get ugly.'_

_'Don't worry, I am strong.'_

_'We'll See.' Then my memories burst to life it was actually happining I felt my fear. I smelt the stench of dog. I was afraid._

_'This is actually happening.' Lionpaw said. 'I smell fear and another scent.'_

_'Dog. Pray you never have to smell it again.' Then the thoughts stopped and I was only me, no lionpaw it was many seasons ago. I was Lostface._

_I slowed down but Swiftpaw kept running._

_"Swiftpaw!" I hissed as he scrambled over a fallen tree. "Be Careful!"_

_"Don't worry!" He called back. "There's nothing here!"_

_Just as he said that a huge shape flew out of the cave and fastened slavering jaws around Swiftpaw's throat. It was a dog- the largest I have seen. I wanted to run away more than I've ever wanted anyting but I couldn't leave Swiftpaw behind._

_Swiftpaw wrenched himself around snarling and twisting but the dog shook him like he was a squirrel, and then threw him to the other side of the clearing. I ran over and saw that he was bleeding but he managed to stand turn and fight. The dog came towards us its head low,its teeth bared and gleaming. I crouched waiting until it was a mouse-length away and I lashed out and raked my claws across its face.It jumped back with a yelp, and for a moment I thought, We'll be okay. It's just one dog and there's two of us._

_And then I saw the others._

_There were at least six dogs ranged across the clearing, all of them four times or bigger our size. They growled so loud it felt like the earth was shaking._

_"Pack,pack" They snarled. "Kill,kill."_

_And then they sprang. I darted foreward, jumped up and sank my claws into soft underbelly. As I clung on, scratching and biting I could hear swiftpaw- spitting, hissing, yowling in rage and defiance. The world turned upside down and the air was knocked out of me. I remembered dust, a forest of legs, flying fur,blood. At one point I saw Swiftpaw break free of the pack and climb a tree. I prayed to Starclan,that he would make it, but huge paws brought him crashing to the ground. Then blood filled my eyes. I could still here though- and in among the growling and snarling, there were yelps too. Idon'tknow when the end came to Swiftpaw…_

_Then I was shaken loose. I felt as light as air. I slammed against a rock and everything went dark._ **( That took a long time p.1213,14 of Secrets of the clans)**

_I opened my eyes to blue one's._

_"This cat shall now by known as Lostface!" Cloudtails pained eyes bored into mine as darkness surrounded me._

I woke up, gasping for air, lionpaw beside me doing the same. Swiftpaw and Hollypaw were staring at us. I looked down, we were tangled together. Then cloudtail came.

"What in Starclans name is going on? I want the truth!" We stared at eachothers faces.

What were we going to say?

**Ta da! I know, it's kinda random... Sorry. Anyway, did you like it? Please review! I need reviews! 1, 800 words for this chapter thats 1,300 more than the last one!**

**Rainpaw**


End file.
